Naruto Idol!
by NarutoDrtUzumaki
Summary: the name says it all!
1. Round one

Naruto Idol by: Dylan Turnage

Dylan: Welcome to Naruto Idol! Where some of your favorite Naruto characters sing some of your favorite songs! Now your host, HEEEEEEEEERRRREEES KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Thank you! It's great to be here tonight! Our first singer is a doozy! IT'S JARAIYA with oh god no! TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! Here's the deal he, as well as others, will be judged for their talent by our judges. MIGHT GUY!

Guy: HI EVERYONE! Life treatin' ya' good?

Kakashi: KIBA INUZUKA!

Kiba: YO DOG, WHATS GOIN ON?!

Kakashi: AAAAANNND SAKURA HARUNO!!

Sakura: Thank you Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: And now to get this party started! HEEERREEES JARAIYA!

Jaraiya: Thank you! I chose this song because I think it really says something about me.

Kakashi, Guy, Kiba, and Sakura: Ya, it says you're a crazy old pervert

Jaraiya: I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy that it hurts

Sakura: hits a button

Jaraiya: falls down a hole screamingAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kakashi: Thank you Sakura! Now to really begin here's our first real contestant! Hinata Hyuga!

Hinata: T-t-thank you K-K-Kakashi. turns to Naruto wish me luck Naruto-kun.

Kakashi Naruto: grins YOU CAN DO IT HINATA! GO FOR IT!

Hinata: blushes

Kakashi: Here goes Hinata with "Listen to Your Heart**."**

Hinata: I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  


I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  


before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..Mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Kakashi, judges, and Naruto: YA GO HINATA! (Naruto) Very good (Kakashi and judges)

Kakashi: Well judges, what do you think?

Guy: I think she was near flawless and chose a great song! Gives Hinata two thumbs up

Kiba: Well….I liked it but,crowd gasps, you need a more up-beat song.

Sakura: I simply thought you sang well…

Hinata: T-thank you v-very much. Hinata rushes to her seat

Kakashi: Alright now here's GARRA with …HUH!? "Mr. Sandman"…

Garra: If you laugh…YOU DIE!  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make her the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give her two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell her that her lonesome nights are over

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make her the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give her the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell her that her lonesome nights are over

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  


Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Enter Sandman  
Uh, yeah  
Bring me a nightmare  
Give her a pair of eyes with a frightening gleam  
Give her a beer and empty beer cans  
And long wavy hair like Pat the Wolfman

Mr. Sandman, someone to dread  
Someone who's creepy and after my head  
So please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman bring us  
Please, please, please Mr. Sandman  
Bring us a dream

Kakashi: …

Judges: all holding back laughter GREAT JOB

Garra: walks menacingly back to his seat

Kakashi: o…k here's our next singer. You know him; you love him, he's funny, he's blonde, HEEEEEEEEEE's NARUTO U-ZU-MA-KI!

crowd cheers

Dylan: Hey Naruto Idol, Naruto deserves to be cheered on!

Naruto: IM GONNA BE THE FIRST IDOL, BELIEVE IT!

Kakashi: Naruto will be singing "Far Away" by Nickleback. Here he is NARUTO!

Naruto: grins

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  


you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  


Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Kakashi: Well, well, well, it looks like Naruto has a bit of a soft side! Well judges, was he good?

Guy: I think that it was a great song choice and you sang it very well!

Kiba: Awesome Naruto, simply awesome!

Sakura: sniffs and wipes her eyes I loved the song because it showssniff how you'll do anything to keep someone you love by your sidesniff

Naruto: THANKS!grinsSasuke better not take all the spotlight!walks back to his seat glaring at Sasuke

Kakashi: Ok then our next contestant is Sau-

BOOOOOOOOM SHHHHHHSmoke billows from stage left

??: STOP! It is time for MY performance!  
Kakashi and other ninja's: OH NO ITS OROCHIMARU!all get prepared to fight

Orochimaru: Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you I'm here to compete.

Everyone: HUH!?

Orochimaru:hands Kakashi a piece of paper.

Kakashi: still stunned Uh…here's Orochimaru with…cold hearted snake.

Orochimaru: Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no

Youre the one givin up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then hes off  
And runnin with the crowd  
Youre the one to sacrifice  


Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you  
When hes out

Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no

It was only late last night  
He was out there sneakin  
Then he called you up to check that you  
Were waiting by the phone  
All the worlds a candy store  
Hes been trick or treatin  
When it comes to true love girl with him  
Theres no one home

Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no

You could find somebody better girl  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better girl  
Hes c-cold as ice

Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no  


Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--(repeat to fade)

Rap:  
How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a youre-a youre-a  
Always always number number one without a doubt  
(hes hes one one cold cold snake snake)  
When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin squirmin  
Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock  
(no no give give, all all take take)  
Youve been youve been workin workin on the on the love  
And hes been only only playing undercover all the while  
(one one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)  
Take a take another nother look into his eyes  
(he he just just talks)  
And you will on-ly see a rep-tile

Orochimaru disappears in a puff of smoke

Kakashi: uuuuuh… o...k then… now, our next contestant is Sau-looks around to make sure no one's coming SAUSKE UCHIHA!

Crowd: crickets chirping, someone coughs and a baby cries

Sasuke: Tch, why should Naruto get all of the attention, I'm a better ninja all around. I probably sing better than he does too.

Naruto: COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE Garra covers Naruto's mouth with sand

Kakashi: Well, well, well, it looks like we may have a little bit of a sing off here. Either way here's Sasuke with The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks!!

Sasuke:

Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  


There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  


The thunder rolls

She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been

Kakashi: Than k you Sasuke. Judges any comments?

Guy: It was a good song the only thing I didn't like was the story within the song. A story of lost love and murder… tsk, tsk, tsk.

Sakura: Like Guy sensei said it was a good song with a sad story, but you were a little pitchy.

Sasuke: Tch.

Kiba: I'm with those two.

Kakashi: Ok, next is-

Naruto: Gimmie that mike! THERE IS NO WAY HE SINGS BETTER THAN ME IM GONNA SING THIS SONG AND GET EVERYONE PUMPING!! Band, play plan b!

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  


Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Kakashi: YES!! GO NARUTO! JUDGES?!

Guy:says nothing, just claps

Sakura: YAY DEFINATLY GREAT!

Kiba: OH YA YOU GOT MY VOTE DUDEhowls

Sasuke: Give me that! I'm gonna sing the best song on here! Band go for it

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  


Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later  


Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Naruto:grabs mike and gets surrounded by nine tails fox chakra THAT'S IT!!

I cannot take this anymore,  
I'm saying everything I've said before,  
All these words they make no sense,  
I found bliss in ignorance,

Less I hear the less you'll say,  
But you'll find that out anyway!

Just like before…

Chorus:  
Everything you say to me,  
Takes me one step closer to the edge,  
And I'm about to break!  
I need a little room to breathe,  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,  
And I'm about to break!

I find the answers aren't so clear,  
Wish I could find a way to disappear,  
All these thoughts they make no sense,  
I found bliss in ignorance,  
Nothing seems to go away,  
Over and over again,

Just like before…

Chorus (2X)  


SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
SHUT UP! (3X)  
SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
SHUT UP! (4X)

I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!

Chorus (2X)

Sasuke: gets sharingan and curse mark I WILL BEAT YOU

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box, for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
hey  
wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice

...your advice

Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on Angel Hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey!  
Wait!  


I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
...Your advice

guitar solo

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
hey!  
wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice

Kakashi knocks Naruto and Sasuke out and takes the mike back Alright! Now we can get back to the show! But how did you like the sing off?

crowd scream and yell

Kakashi: And while they wake up and our next contestant arrives, let's go to commercial!

Commercials: Hungry? Need food quick? Come to The Ramen Store!, Is your kunai's dull? Is your shurikan's rusty? Come to Rinora's Weapon shop!, Chakra not working right? Ninjutsu's and genjutsu's Being a little screwy? Come to Jariya's Seal Releasing! Ladies get 90 off!!

Kakashi: WERE BACK!! That last commercial was weird..

Jariya: (In crowd, covered in garbage.) HEY!! IT'S NOT WEIRD!! IT'S ADVERTISEMENT!!


	2. Round two

Naruto Idol by: Dylan Turnage

Dylan: Welcome to Naruto Idol! Where some of your favorite Naruto characters sing some of your favorite songs! Now your host, HEEEEEEEEERRRREEES KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Thank you! It's great to be here tonight! Our first singer is a doozy! IT'S JARAIYA with oh god no! TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! Here's the deal he, as well as others, will be judged for their talent by our judges. MIGHT GUY!

Guy: HI EVERYONE! Life treatin' ya' good?

Kakashi: KIBA INUZUKA!

Kiba: YO DOG, WHATS GOIN ON?!

Kakashi: AAAAANNND SAKURA HARUNO!!

Sakura: Thank you Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: And now to get this party started! HEEERREEES JARAIYA!

Jaraiya: Thank you! I chose this song because I think it really says something about me.

Kakashi, Guy, Kiba, and Sakura: Ya, it says you're a crazy old pervert

Jaraiya: I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy that it hurts

Sakura: *hits a button*

Jaraiya: *falls down a hole screaming*AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kakashi: Thank you Sakura! Now to really begin here's our first real contestant! Hinata Hyuga!

Hinata: T-t-thank you K-K-Kakashi. *turns to Naruto* wish me luck Naruto-kun.

Kakashi Naruto: *grins* YOU CAN DO IT HINATA! GO FOR IT!

Hinata: *blushes*

Kakashi: Here goes Hinata with "Listen to Your Heart**."**

Hinata: I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart....mm..Mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Kakashi, judges, and Naruto: YA GO HINATA! (Naruto) Very good (Kakashi and judges)

Kakashi: Well judges, what do you think?

Guy: I think she was near flawless and chose a great song! *Gives Hinata two thumbs up*

Kiba: Well….I liked it but,*crowd gasps*, you need a more up-beat song.

Sakura: I simply thought you sang well…

Hinata: T-thank you v-very much. *Hinata rushes to her seat*

Kakashi: Alright now here's GARRA with …HUH!? "Mr. Sandman"…

Garra: If you laugh…YOU DIE!  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make her the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give her two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell her that her lonesome nights are over

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make her the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give her the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell her that her lonesome nights are over

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Enter Sandman  
Uh, yeah  
Bring me a nightmare  
Give her a pair of eyes with a frightening gleam  
Give her a beer and empty beer cans  
And long wavy hair like Pat the Wolfman

Mr. Sandman, someone to dread  
Someone who's creepy and after my head  
So please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman bring us  
Please, please, please Mr. Sandman  
Bring us a dream

Kakashi: …

Judges: *all holding back laughter* GREAT JOB

Garra: *walks menacingly back to his seat*

Kakashi: o…k here's our next singer. You know him; you love him, he's funny, he's blonde, HEEEEEEEEEE's NARUTO U-ZU-MA-KI!

*crowd cheers*

Dylan: Hey Naruto Idol, Naruto deserves to be cheered on!

Naruto: IM GONNA BE THE FIRST IDOL, BELIEVE IT!

Kakashi: Naruto will be singing "Far Away" by Nickleback. Here he is NARUTO!

Naruto: *grins*

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Kakashi: Well, well, well, it looks like Naruto has a bit of a soft side! Well judges, was he good?

Guy: I think that it was a great song choice and you sang it very well!

Kiba: Awesome Naruto, simply awesome!

Sakura: *sniffs and wipes her eyes* I loved the song because it shows*sniff* how you'll do anything to keep someone you love by your side*sniff*

Naruto: THANKS!*grins*Sasuke better not take all the spotlight!*walks back to his seat glaring at Sasuke*

Kakashi: Ok then our next contestant is Sau-

*BOOOOOOOOM SHHHHHH**Smoke billows from stage left*

???: STOP! It is time for MY performance!  
Kakashi and other ninja's: OH NO ITS OROCHIMARU!*all get prepared to fight*

Orochimaru: Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you I'm here to compete.

Everyone: HUH!?

Orochimaru:*hands Kakashi a piece of paper.*

Kakashi: *still stunned* Uh…here's Orochimaru with…cold hearted snake.

Orochimaru: Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no

Youre the one givin up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then hes off  
And runnin with the crowd  
Youre the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you  
When hes out

Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no

It was only late last night  
He was out there sneakin  
Then he called you up to check that you  
Were waiting by the phone  
All the worlds a candy store  
Hes been trick or treatin  
When it comes to true love girl with him  
Theres no one home

Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no

You could find somebody better girl  
He could only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better girl  
Hes c-cold as ice

Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--no

Hes a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
Hes been tellin lies  
Hes a lover boy at play  
He dont play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl dont play the fool--(repeat to fade)

Rap:  
How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a youre-a youre-a  
Always always number number one without a doubt  
(hes hes one one cold cold snake snake)  
When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin squirmin  
Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock  
(no no give give, all all take take)  
Youve been youve been workin workin on the on the love  
And hes been only only playing undercover all the while  
(one one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)  
Take a take another nother look into his eyes  
(he he just just talks)  
And you will on-ly see a rep-tile

*Orochimaru disappears in a puff of smoke*

Kakashi: uuuuuh… o...k then… now, our next contestant is Sau-*looks around to make sure no one's coming* SAUSKE UCHIHA!

Crowd: *crickets chirping, someone coughs and a baby cries*

Sasuke: Tch, why should Naruto get all of the attention, I'm a better ninja all around. I probably sing better than he does too.

Naruto: COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE *Garra covers Naruto's mouth with sand*

Kakashi: Well, well, well, it looks like we may have a little bit of a sing off here. Either way here's Sasuke with The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks!!!!!!

Sasuke:

Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She runs back down the hallway  
To the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
He won't do this again  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been

Kakashi: Than k you Sasuke. Judges any comments?

Guy: It was a good song the only thing I didn't like was the story within the song. A story of lost love and murder… tsk, tsk, tsk.

Sakura: Like Guy sensei said it was a good song with a sad story, but you were a little pitchy.

Sasuke: Tch.

Kiba: I'm with those two.

Kakashi: Ok, next is-

Naruto: Gimmie that mike! THERE IS NO WAY HE SINGS BETTER THAN ME IM GONNA SING THIS SONG AND GET EVERYONE PUMPING!! Band, play plan b!

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Kakashi: YES!! GO NARUTO! JUDGES?!

Guy:*says nothing, just claps*

Sakura: YAY DEFINATLY GREAT!

Kiba: OH YA YOU GOT MY VOTE DUDE*howls*

Sasuke: Give me that! I'm gonna sing the best song on here! Band go for it

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Naruto:*grabs mike and gets surrounded by nine tails fox chakra* THAT'S IT!!!

I cannot take this anymore,  
I'm saying everything I've said before,  
All these words they make no sense,  
I found bliss in ignorance,

Less I hear the less you'll say,  
But you'll find that out anyway!

Just like before…

Chorus:  
Everything you say to me,  
Takes me one step closer to the edge,  
And I'm about to break!  
I need a little room to breathe,  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,  
And I'm about to break!

I find the answers aren't so clear,  
Wish I could find a way to disappear,  
All these thoughts they make no sense,  
I found bliss in ignorance,  
Nothing seems to go away,  
Over and over again,

Just like before…

Chorus (2X)

SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!

Chorus (2X)

Sasuke: *gets sharingan and curse mark* I WILL BEAT YOU

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box, for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could **eat** your cancer when you turn black

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
hey  
wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice

...your advice

Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on Angel Hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
...Your advice

*guitar solo*

She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could **eat** your cancer when you turn black

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
hey!  
wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice

Kakashi* knocks Naruto and Sasuke out and takes the mike back* Alright! Now we can get back to the show! But how did you like the sing off?

*crowd scream and yell*

Kakashi: And while they wake up and our next contestant arrives, let's go to commercial!

Commercials: Hungry? Need food quick? Come to The Ramen Store!, Is your kunai's dull? Is your shurikan's rusty? Come to Rinora's Weapon shop!, Chakra not working right? Ninjutsu's and genjutsu's Being a little screwy? Come to Jariya's Seal Releasing! Ladies get 90% off!!!

Kakashi:.....Jariya....no...

Jariya: *covered in garbage* HEY I PAID ALOT OF MONEY FOR THAT AD!!!!

Kakashi: Anyways, next since Naruto and Sasuke had a sing-off so will Hinata and Gaara! And Gaara is up first!

Gaara:*Growls then goes up to the microphone*

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink  
the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh and pearls.  
Her plagues will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink  
the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.

I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink  
the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.  
_[x2]_

Kakashi, and judges:..........woooow...........

Kakashi: ooook.....NEXT IS HIIIIINNNNAAAATAAAA

Hinata:*Takes a deep breath*

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Kakashi: Ok now were just gonna see how this unfolds!!

Gaara: Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Refrain  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

{Refrain

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say

{Refrain  
No!

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
The center lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)

Hinata:

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Mother told me, yes, she told me I'd meet girls like you  
She also told me, "Stay away, you'll never know what you'll catch"  
Just the other day I heard a soldier falling off some Indonesian junk that's going round

Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird  
Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away

Father says, "Your mother's right, she's really up on things"  
"Before we married, Mommy served in the WACS in the Philippines"  
Now, I had heard the WACS recruited old maids for the war  
But mommy isn't one of those, I've known her all these years

Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird  
Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away

Whatever happened to all this season's losers of the year?  
Ev'ry time I got to thinking, where'd they disappear?  
When I woke up, Mom and Dad are rolling on the couch  
Rolling numbers, rock and rolling, got my Kiss records out

Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird  
Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away

Gaara: IM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!!

Shes got a smile

Thats one of my needs

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

Orochimaru: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: WHAT IS GOING ON HEERE??!!!

Orochimaru: I AM NOW A CONTESTANT!!!

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **we just wanna rokk the basement scene is dark and dusty  
the musty smell of stale air  
cobwebs dangle overhead  
people stumble down the stairs  
let's get this party started, yo  
the band are in the corner of the floor  
their songs are pretty kick-ass  
we're dancing like we've never danced before**

the music is loud  
the kids are so young  
all over the world  
they wanna have fun  
the music is so loud  
it drowns out the talk  
all over the world  
just give us more rokk  
the music is loud  
the night is so young  
all over the world  
we wanna have fun  
the music gets louder  
please don't call the cops  
all over the world  
we just wanna rokk

the kitchen scene is damp and sticky  
they're lined up at the keg of PBR  
we're yelling conversations  
thru the floor you hear the keyboards and guitar  
I'm getting kind of antsy  
I just came up here to get some air  
This isn't where the music's at  
I guess I'm going back down there

the music is loud  
the kids are so young  
all over the world  
they wanna have fun  
the music is so loud  
it drowns out the talk  
[Less talk more rokk lyrics on .com]

all over the world  
just give us more rokk  
the music is loud  
the night is so young  
all over the world  
we wanna have fun  
the music gets louder  
please don't call the cops  
all over the world  
we just wanna rokk

the basement scene is hot and sweaty  
bodies packed from wall to wall  
the band are tearing thru their set  
the encore is the best of all  
let's keep this party going, yo  
we've got nowhere else to be  
someone yells, "less talk more rokk"  
mostly unironically

the music is loud  
the kids are so young  
all over the world  
they wanna have fun  
the music is so loud  
it drowns out the talk  
all over the world  
just give us more rokk  
the music is loud  
the night is so young  
all over the world  
we wanna have fun  
the music gets louder  
please don't call the cops  
all over the world  
we just wanna rokk  
we just wanna rokk  
we just wanna rokk  
we just wanna rokk

**Kakashi: Well folks this is the end of round 1 leave comments and reveiws to vote on who's going home ! and to close us out is NARUTO WITH HIS VERY OWN THEME SONG!!!!**

**Naruto: YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Trebuchet MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 3 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)

Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi

Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

translation:

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Trebuchet MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 3 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high

Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances

Fighting Dreamers, because we believe

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Fire like a bullet LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Finish it off Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Fire like a bullet LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

At the middle of a grim fighting road, we up man's map; where do we go?

The plant-eating crow plunders that and escapes

Now, the eye of the heart only opens to make sure of the present! (Yeah!)

There is nothing lost, so let's turn back!

We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high

Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances

Fighting Dreamers, because we believe

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Fire like a bullet LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

The creeping soundless shadow always puzzles us

The big short burst of wind increases the swell as it blows over

The sharp raised blade cuts open my tomorrow! (Yeah!)

Whatever the guarantee, its not anywhere it seems!?

We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high

Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances

Fighting Dreamers, because we believe

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Fire like a bullet LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Finish it off Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Fire like a bullet LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Finish it off Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers, with these best friends

Fighting Dreamers, swallowing up everything

Fighting Dreamers, with high ambitions

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high

Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances

Fighting Dreamers, because we believe

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Fire like a bullet LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Finish it off Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Fire like a bullet LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Finish it off Get the fire!

Kakashi: GOOOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!!  


* * *

NarutodrtUzumaki production....NarutodrtUzumaki does not own or claim ownership of any Naruto characters episodes scenes or any songs used in this episode.


End file.
